fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creator (The Darkness/Recollection)
|-|Backstory= __TOC__ - Recollection= Sam had left many people behind during and after his time in The Darkness one year ago. He had made a channel under the alias "Sneakane" to simply share his creations with the world. But it seems these people the people who he had left behind have caught up with him, and they aren't happy to see him.}} |-|Appearance= The Creator in The Darkness storyline is a young boy with shoulder-length, messy, curly black hair with a turtleneck sweater. He stands at 5'4". (162cm). He is most commonly seen wearing a blue turtleneck sweater with shorts. This odd combination is due to him liking the comfy nature of sweaters but refers to pants as leg prisons and so he decides to wear shorts along with this sweater. His most notable feature is his hat. It is twice his size and yet he doesn't feel a thing. And no matter what, it doesn't seem to come off unless he takes it off himself. Despite his gray-scaled clothing choices, his deep purple eyes have the most have more vibrance than any other part of his body. One year later, in the time of the story Recollection, The Creator has slightly altered his fashion choices. Deciding that a sweater with shorts was a little weird, he finally settled into sweat pants. He changed out his sweater and hat for something a bit more colorful. The sweater was replaced with another turtleneck sweater, this time with red and blue, divided by a white line to go along with his purple eyes and new purple hat. Which is now much smaller. He had gotten one inch higher, now 5'5" (165cm). Though his time in The Darkness seems to have permanently altered his appearance. the bottom half of his body being completely white no matter what he wears. |-|Personality= The Creator has an optimistic, almost naive outlook on the world around him. Even in the darkest of situations, he always hopes for the best possible outcome. And even if that best possible outcome doesn't come to pass, he tries to find a silver lining. It is very difficult to get him in a bad mood. However, he keeps the discussion about his personal life to himself due to some unpleasant experiences. His sister The Writer's almost pessimistic outlook on life can frustrate him sometimes, but he still cares about her very much. He will defend the friends he does have with his life. He loves to joke around in an almost condescending manner, which can make him come off as a jerk sometimes, but when people get to know him, he eventually softens up on them. When it comes to those who are fighting with him, he is typically hesitant to fight back and believes that there is some kind of reason they are acting out the way they are and that he can try to help them in a way that won't hurt anyone. In spite of all his optimism, he will often try a little too hard to appeal to peoples emotions, and whenever someone gets generally upset with him, he will take all the blame, not standing up for himself in the slightest. |-|Combat Statistics= __TOC__ Tier: 10-B | 2-C, potentially higher | 10-B Physically, Varies with Creation/Summoning - The Creator= Creation (The Creator's main role is to come up with the idea for a story and create the universe in which this story will take place, and so, creates a universe where anything he can imagine exists in it), Limited Plot Manipulation (Can affect the plot of the stories he helps create), Immortality (Type 5 and 8; In a state of existence and nonexistence, as long as the real person The Creator is based on exists, The Creator will live on), Social Influencing, Limited Time Manipulation (Can only affect the time in his stories, and will often reverse time to the beginning of the story, because if the story ends, it will cease to exist), Fourth Wall Awareness (Has acknowledged the person who made The Six Deities storyline a few times), Can bring those who have been erased from existence back into existence by placing their existence inside a story of his creation., Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was not completely affected by The Darknesses erasure. Instead of being erased completely, the only thing that was erased, was their boundaries as a human being) - Recollection= Fourth Wall Awareness (Will occasionally talk to the audience), Creation (Will mainly create objects for defensive purposes such as a stone wall are a shield to block attacks, but can also make small weapons, like a knife, created his recording room), Social Influencing, Pocket Reality Manipulation (His recording room is sort of his own pocket reality to which he can manipulate however he pleases, whether it be by size, whatever is in the room, or whoever he can allow in or out of the room.), Summoning (Can summon clones of the characters that he had helped create in The Darkness with the other deities, including but not limited too, Tony Plaskett, Dream Lastion, and Andromeda, can use his hat like an extension of his body to grab things and smack peoples with, he can spin into a ball and take off with the hat}} Attack Potency: Average Human level (Was just a regular person before they had fallen into The Darkness) | Low Multiverse level (Had assisted in the creation of six separate universes with the other five deities), potentially higher (Anything he can imagine, he can create. Upon entering The Darkness, the boundaries that were set on him no longer existed, though no feat displaying how far his imagination went was shown.) | Average Human level, Varies (While they are no longer capable of creating universes, he can still create stone walls, small weapons, and created his recording room which can be as big as he wants it to be, with the summoning they can summon clones of the characters they had helped create in The Darkness) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown | Normal Human, summons vary in speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level | Unknown (They don't technically exist, but at the same time they do, their durability as a result, doesn't exist either, but it also does at the same time, which makes calculating it nigh-impossible) | Unknown (Survived an explosion that branched across his entire recording room, which can vary in size depending on how big he wants it to be.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range | Low Multiversal | Standard Melee Range, Varies with Creation/Summoning Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average - The Creator= Weaknesses: *If they were to be outside of The Darkness, they would only have the abilities that they have in Recollection *The Creator often lets people make the first move *He doesn't like to fight people - Recollection= Weaknesses: *Still unwilling to fight people unless they attack first}} Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:The Darkness Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Social Influencers Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Plot Users Category:Time Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Summoners